Talk:Yu Miaoyi/@comment-5246403-20181210050137
CONSORT YU BATTLE / MY ROOM LINES. ''' '''BATTLE START: 1. Try not to waste my time, all right? 2. As if anything could be more hideous. SKILLS: ''' 1. Don’t know when to quit, do you? 2. Why bother struggling? '''COMMAND CARD: 1. I’ll make this simple. 2. Ugh, seriously. 3. What a hassle. NOBLE PHANTASM SELECTION: 1. Aren’t /we/ getting friendly. 2. You’d better cry and beg for forgiveness. 3. Want a glimpse of Hell? ATTACK: 1. Here! 2. Fufu. 3. How’s that? EXTRA ATTACK: 1. Better to die quick, right? NOBLE PHANTASM: 1. Even as I’m abandoned by a destiny of ruin… my eternal grief! O Sky! O Clouds! Let your pitiful tears cast a curse on their life! 2. To those who know destruction… to you, upon whom fortune shall smile and achieve inner peace. My envy, my hatred! Let them be known through the pain of death! DAMAGE: ''' 1. Quit it, would you… 2. Why, you… ! '''DEFEATED: 1. This pain, is the only thing I can’t get used to… 2. Next time we meet, I’ll rip you to shreds… ! VICTORY: 1. You look so content in death… enough to make one jealous. 2. To be able to die so easily… you lucky bastard. LEVEL UP: You’re really pushing me around, aren’t you? …. well, whatever. ASCENSION: 1. On second thought, my true nature’s sure to get exposed at this rate, so there’s really no point in pretending to be human. Sigh. I lost out to how attentive you are. 2. Eh? This is too much for you? Ugh, I don’t care. Humans let such trivial things delude them. 3. All right! All right already! I’ll have to get serious now. Honestly. Being a Servant’s more difficult than I expected. 4. I didn’t think that weird curiosity of yours would last this long. Fine. I’ll stick with you till the end if necessary. When you draw your very last breath, I’ll be there at your bedside. BOND: ''' 1. While the First Emperor had a point when it came to becoming a Heroic Spirit, I didn’t think I’d end up stuck in a contract with you. Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding! 2. I never thought I’d end up having to accompany and support a bunch of humans like this. Looking back on it, accepting Marisbilly’s invitation was my first mistake. 3. Don’t you get it… ? You’re human and I’m an Elemental. Two completely incompatible existences. We’re only similar in how we look. 4. Well. It might’ve been a mistake to assume you were just like all the others. A Master able to bond with so many Heroic Spirits wouldn’t have reason to abhor me like some kind of monster. 5. There’s no sanctuary for someone who’s only human on the surface… is what I’d always thought. Until I became a Servant, I mean. No matter what fate brings, I’ll probably never be able to forget how relaxed I feel in this moment. '''AFTER LOSTBELT 3 CLEAR: 1. … well. Not that I have the right to say this, but since you were eligible to leyshift too, shouldn’t you be doing your job? 2. Sorry, but I’m a woman who holds a grudge. I don’t intend on ever forgetting what you did to the Eternal Qin Empire. 3. A master-servant relationship… ? Are you being sarcastic? Right, right. I took you up on the contract, so I’m fine with the fact that you’re my Master. But don’t forget. When it comes to the hierarchy of Chaldea’s staff, I’m way ahead of you. CONVERSATION: 1. … well. Not that I have the right to say this, but since you were eligible to leyshift too, shouldn’t you be doing your job?' [ Lostbelt 3 Clear ]' 2. Sorry, but I’m a woman who holds a grudge. I don’t intend on ever forgetting what you did to the Eternal Qin Empire.' [ Lostbelt 3 Clear ] ' 3. A master-servant relationship… ? Are you being sarcastic? Right, right. I took you up on the contract, so I’m fine with the fact that you’re my Master. But don’t forget. When it comes to the hierarchy in Chaldea’s staff, I’m way ahead of you. [ Lostbelt 3 Clear ] ' 4. Ahh, at last… at long last I get to see you. Xiang Yu-sama, you’re more than worthy for the Throne of Heroes that safeguards humanity. I was prepared to wait for you here until the end of time. '[ Xiang Yu ] ''' 5. Eh? Wait, ehhh?! What sort of logic did that Lostbelt’s First Emperor use to slip into Chaldea!? Even a xian’s illogical behavior shouldn’t be able to get this far! [ First Emperor / Lostbelt 3 Clear ]' 6. The oni of… Yamato? Even you’ve teamed up with Chaldea? …. I see. I’d like to hear a bit about what sort of circumstances led to this partnership, actually. '[ Oni-type Servant ]' '''LIKES:' Voiceless life. Those who paint a true picture of what it means to celebrate the momentary springtime of their lives. There’s just something about it I adore, that endless chain of life. Though naturally, I’m just a bystander. DISLIKES: What I hate? You already know that. Humans. And don’t forget that you’re one of them. HOLY GRAIL The Holy Grail, huh. Humans are the worst when it comes to trying to get ahold of suspicious-lookings that dazzle them. EVENT: [ empty ] BIRTHDAY: I’ve always thought it kind of strange, but why do humans gets so excited about celebrating another year of their lifespan wasted when they fear death so much? What’s their deal? SUMMONING: Now, look, how dare you go and… and for YOU of all people to summon me, what were you thinking?! Hmph. Well, whatever. It’s true that we have a deep connection. Servant, Assassin. I’ll accept your contract.